Deep Inside
by ChibiMoon921
Summary: A Dai Shi/Jarrod and Camille one-shot. Did anyone ever wonder why he was so kind to her on their journey to the Nexus? Get inside Jarrod's head and find out how he feels about Camille!


**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone, welcome to my third Dai Shi/Jarrod & Camille fic. This is a one-shot that takes place during the episode 'Race to the Nexus.' I came up with the idea after seeing how kind and caring Dai Shi was towards Camille. It's mostly Jarrod's thoughts about her. Enjoy!

**Deep Inside**

Dai Shi dragged himself through the sticky and murky swamp, knocking aside brambles and bushes with the Control Dagger. He wiped sweat from his brow and sighed. The journey to the Rhino Nexus was even longer than he had remembered...

Camille, who had fallen several paces behind, began to jog to catch up to him. She certainly wasn't about to show how tired she was growing in front of Dai Shi–especially since he actually seemed to _want _her company this time.

Now out of the swamp and at the edge of a massive field, Dai Shi sank to his knees, sitting back on the grass to catch his breath.

Camille stopped in her tracks and cocked her head. "Are you all right, Dai Shi? Do you need some water?" Without waiting for an answer, she produced a canteen and knelt beside her master. Dai Shi took the offered flask and drank deeply, barely stopping for a breath. Making this trek twice in only a few days was _exhausting._

Once he finally set down the container, Camille asked, "Do you feel any better, Master?"

Dai Shi merely shook his head in response, irritated. "This journey is a long one." He muttered after a moment.

Camille adjusted herself upon the ground and smoothed her skirt. "You're right about that." She lifted her eyes, taking in the large trees and open sky which surrounded them. "But you've done it before, Dai Shi, and you'll do it again." She smiled encouragingly. "_We'll_ do it. This time I'm with you. We'll make it, and the Rhino Power will be yours."

Dai Shi bowed his head, either shielding his eyes from the bright sun or Camille's piercing gaze. "We've barely made it halfway," he sighed under his breath, "And the path only grows more treacherous. You should probably just turn back now, while you still can." He narrowed his eyes. "_I'll_ continue on to the Nexus alone."

Camille inhaled slowly, closing her eyes and feeling defeated. He was asking her to turn back, to leave him, even after all they'd been through. Then she lifted her head and set her jaw stubbornly. _No. I refuse to give up this quickly. Wasn't I the only one who knew where the map to the Rhino Nexus was? Was I not the person who tracked down the Control Dagger, stole it from the Rangers, and delivered it to Dai Shi so that he could escape the dungeon and achieve his goal? I am __**not **__going to let him __**ditch**__ me after all I have done for him._

"I won't, Dai Shi." Camille said firmly, a newfound fire behind her blue eyes. "I will not turn my back and abandon you. _You_ are my Master, and I made a vow never to leave your side." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wherever you go, I'll be right there with you. Because..."

_Because I love you,_ she declared silently, but held back from speaking that aloud. He could reject everything else she ever said, but not that. "...Because we're in this together. And I think we may just be stronger together, too."

Dai Shi cut his gaze to her, his deep brown eyes widening as they locked with her pale blue ones. And somewhere deep inside, Jarrod's human heart found itself touched by Camille's strong, heartfelt speech. Those words...so loving...so powerful...

"Well then," he said, rising to his feet and offering a hand, "Let's get going." Camille blushed, smiling and taking his hand. _I've always been alone,_ Jarrod thought as they walked along, _Even from the time I was a small child. No one's ever really been there for me, or told me they cared. But Camille...she's stood by my side these past few months, always showing concern for my well-being. Constantly offering her unwavering love and loyalty to me...or to Dai Shi, rather. _Jarrod noted bitterly.

For the only few times Jarrod had actually been_ jealous_ of the malevolent spirit who possessed his body was when Camille was near. Just the way she _looked_ at him...

He just couldn't understand it. Dai Shi was a pure evil being with no warmth or conscience whatsoever, and yet _he_ had someone who loved him. Someone who truly desired to be by his side. Loyally, unconditionally...eternally. And yet Dai Shi had the nerve to turn his back on her and treat her like garbage for over 10,000 years. Jarrod found this kind of disregard unforgivable. _If I wasn't in the same body, I'd strangle him,_ he thought murderously.

How could anyone be so cold and ungrateful? All his life, Jarrod had to prove his worth. To bring himself one step further...because, as always, no one else was there to help him reach his goals. That was why he had become so interested in Kung Fu–it made him feel like someone special. He had strived in the Martial Arts, to be the best he could be. _And it still wasn't enough,_ he thought grudgingly, recalling how Casey, a mere _cub_, had been chosen in his place.

Jarrod sighed. What he would have _given_ for one friend all those lonely years. _When I was lucky enough to have friends,_ he thought, remembering the kind Fishers who had let him ride their horses, _I sure as heck never threw them away. _And if he had had someone like Camille in his life...well, let's just say things would be different now.

Camille turned and smiled at him just then, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Jarrod felt his heart speed up as he smiled back. She was so beautiful...

He just didn't_ get_ it. How could Dai Shi ignore her beauty? Being inside the same body, Jarrod often heard the Beast Lord's thoughts regarding Camille, and they were hardly ever kind. Sometimes it seemed that he only took notice of her when she had failed to destroy the Rangers. Jarrod felt himself smirk. _As if Dai Shi has ever actually succeeded in killing even __**one**__ of them,_ he thought. _The hypocrite._

He wished he had the power to permanently overthrow Dai Shi's will and talk to Camille. To apologize over and over again for the cruel way Dai Shi had treated her...and to thank her for always staying by his side. In moments of desperation, when Camille's life was at stake, Jarrod had managed to gain enough control over his body to save her...but instants later that control was gone, and his spirit was buried once again...

He found himself watching her as he often did, taking in every detail with his eyes. And he began to wonder..._Could she possibly have feelings for __**me**__, or are they all just for__** him**__? I know that she finds my appearance attractive... but could she ever forget about him and fall in love with me?_ He knew that Dai Shi, at least at one point in time, did have _some_ sort of soft spot for Camille, but he didn't think it ran any deeper than that. Not the way his_ own_ feelings did...

He looked up in surprise when he felt Camille's warm hand slip from his own, her steady walk transitioning into a jog as she raced to find what lay ahead. It was at times like this that Jarrod wanted to pull her into his arms and shout, _"Forget about him! I love you more than he ever could!!"_

_No,_ Jarrod reminded himself, heart sinking and shoulders slumping, _That could never happen._ It was true. He'll never be able to break free of Dai Shi's dark hold over his body and soul, so what's the use of dreaming? These thoughts, like the few times he was able to overcome Dai Shi to help Camille, were fleeting.

But even so, Jarrod quickened his steps to keep up with Camille's agile pace. Fleeting or not, Jarrod still had one feeling that he could not push back. That he _refused_ to push back. He had to stay by her side, to keep her from harm. To keep the only one who ever loved_ him_ from harm. He owed her that much.

Once he caught up to her, he slid his hand into hers again. Despite his heavy thoughts he felt his heart lighten considerably when he looked at the girl beside him. _You're the only one, Camille,_ he thought with a sad smile, _The only one for me._

**The End.**

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone liked it! I like it, but I feel like I could have given it more punch. It is so annoying when I write stories out on paper, because this one was like ten pages long, but when typed it's only about three. Sorry! Oh, and if you love Daishille, please visit my fanlisting dedicated to them: noble(-)scarlet(.) net/sirene/daishille


End file.
